Love knows no speed
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: Sonic is in high school and have feeling for his senpai. Mature for later chapters my have sex and have some naught words. AN sonic is a trap but very few people know it.
1. Chapter 1

AN:** is story is a work of fiction i own nothing**. ,XD

Sonic saw Donkey sitting alone on the opposite side of the cafeteria. Sonic looked down at his meager lunch of two chilly dogs and chocolit. Sonic combed thing his quills back as he approached the bootiful creature he had spotted. "Se-Senpai?" he stuttered. Donkey raised his eyebrow at attemped to speak to him. "What is it Sonic -Chan" he sighed. Sonic blushed and looking kawaii.

Sonic stroked his quills back onse moar. He presented his tray. "D-do you want one senpai?" Sonic said blushing harder thon before. Donkey flipped his long slender black hair from his dark brooding eyes. "Does any1 want anything." he muttered intropeletirely. "S-sorry senpai i will leave you alown no sorry." Donkey sighed again ang grabbed on of the cilly dogs "you can sit down!" he said shoving his backpat to the left.

The two pair sat in silence both munching silently on each of the chilly dogs. Sonic occasionally looking over at Donkey dark eye. Sonic could feel his face getting hotter and hotter as he look and before Donkey could turn to meet his eye he looked away. "Why you want to sit with me." Donkey muttered again and pushing his hair to the other side."

"Oh; well because you my senpei senpai.", sonic said heiden he face. "That a stupid reason. "nuging the under two continued to sit quiatly untle he came along. It was Shadow .

More soon i promise my lovelys


	2. The Awakening

Shadow roller skated into the calfitearia with a cocky swagger ;). Than skooted up to Soni and Donkey and whipped his sunglass up. "SUP NERDZ" he said tossing up his fotball.

"Geeze, Shadow, whined Sonic "whadda you want?" The Dark ambivalent hedgehog , who had red highlights ;reviled "I think you have my chilly dogs!" Shadow ex-clamed. "Hay…. Leave him alown Shitow. Donke inserted flipping his coal black har.

"Or what los-" within moment Donkey had littally Donkey kick him, knocking him to the floor and out.

Prince Charming pranced across the cafeteria and dashed between them separating them. He shouted "YOU TWO WILL BE EXPELLED FOR THIS!1" he bellowed

Later that day after school.

Sonicc waited for Doney to get out of the principal office he shuffled his feet back and forth. Gust then Donkey walked out. "Senai." Sonic-chan said his eyes almost watering. "A-are you expelled." Donkey turned away and flipped his hair. "Yes, but so is Shitow." he jokes. "So he should leave you alone for awhile."As Donkey began to walk away Sonic spoke. He tugged on the bottom of his skirt "S-senpai can i walk home with you." Donkey game a small smile, "Sure if you want Sonic-chan." Sonic could feel his face grow bright red and hot. "Thank you senpai!" he said and run beside him and started to walk beside him


	3. The Embark

The two walked besege each other as Sonic face still red for being beside his senpai. "Donkey was allway so calm cool and collected and quite but why would he do that for me". Sonic thought to him self as he walked by a lovely dentoutekina. Sonic stopped to loook at it "Its so pretty." Sinic said to him self. Th Donkey chimed in "Why are you looking at that house."

"Sorry Senpei it just look so pretty."

"Do you wa nt to live in a place like this"

"Maybe one Senpai if i can get enuf Zenny."

"Hopefully that dream of yours will come true.

Donkey patted the blue hedgehog on the top of his head. "I promise i'll help that dream come true." he gave a smile but the happyness was short lived because Shadow came blading up.

"Hay you loser poseurs." he said tossing his football up in the air again. "W=what do you want Shadow." Sonic stuttered hiding behind Donkey. "Just wanted to say i'm no longer expelled." "B-BUT HOW!" Donkey shouted. "My father made another donation to the school again." he laughed. "SO…. you did all that for nothing." Donkey got ready to deck him again ,but sonic grabbed his han and held it back and shook his head. Shadow laughed again and rolled away.

"Why did you stop me!" Donkey scowled at the hedgehog. "YOU KNOW I CAN CRUSH THAT PUNK WITH EVERYTHING TIED UP." Donkey shouted at the blue hedgehog causeing him to fall down. "YOU SAW ME I CAN DO IT." He continued shouting. Sonics eye started to teat up. "S-Senp-" "NO donkey interrupted , but the Sonic ran away as fast as he could. "FINE FUCK OFF FOR SURE LIKE TOTALLY." Donkey yelled again not realizing what he did.


	4. The darkness comes

Sonic ran home at his super sonic speed witch was quite fast. He kick open the gete that was to the back year;) and ran in to the yard. He then ran to the back do and opened it. At this point he had started to cry.

He continued to run until he ran into his Dad Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic look at his child crying and placed his hand on his hand. "No otosan not now." sonic said running to his room leaving a trail of tear behind him. (Not the real trail of tears that was sad.) The metal robot shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Sonic collapsed on his bed crying. He looked over at his poster of Sasuke. The image of the emo character reminded him of his senpai. He throw a pillow at the poster knoking it down.

"I HATE YOU" soni c cried to him self. his face state burred in the pillow "Why would senpie act like atd to me." he though to him self. He keep think to him self about it.

Donkey view.

"GOD SONIC RU A LIL bITCH." Donkey said loudly out load making sure every one could hear him. He fliped his her again. "Hay poseur." Shadow said roller blading in with en evil look.

AN: Sorry my lovelies it so late ,but life can be that way some time. ;)


	5. The Emptiness arc

"What do ya want Shadow im not a good mood right now." Donkey said. "Sure what every then why you saying that about sonic." Shadow goofted. Donkey just walked away doing his beast to control him sef. Shadow continued to mock as say stuff.

After hours of tha walking Donkey was on his own again. "There the way i like it." he mumled to himself. But his mind always wander to back to sonic. "Why do i feel upset." donkey thought. "Is it because he a girl i doetn now." Donkey signed. Donkey kept walking. Until he reached his home.

Donkey came to his house he looked at it. It was mostly run daow looken ,but it was still his home ,well half of it, Donkey sighed again. Donkey walked in "I'm home." He was greated by Donkey Kong with his red eyes. "Man you smoce to much." Donkey said waving his hoof im the air. Donkey Kong gave a grine "You want a bowl." he giggled. 'No now I and sonic-Chan had a fight.

Late at Donkeys' house the two were both smoken. "Feel better said Dankey Kong" "No can not stop thank about sonic-chan.' Donkey sighed. He gabed his. "I have to apologised to Sonic_Chan." he said walkin out the door.


	6. The Ending That Ended the Story

Dongkey ran far as possible with no stopping. "Sonic he" said "I'm so sorry." he added as the ran to the house of sonics. Donkey kick the back door wide open and ran to the door and opened it and ran in the house.

"SSSOONNIICC.' he shouted but meet his dad metal sonic. "WHere sonic?" Donkey asked. Metal sonic did not say a thing(you know because he can't.), but pointed up the stairs and gave a thumbs up. Donkey nodded an ran up the stait and Smash Sonic door open.

Sonic was shock "D_Donkey senpi w-what are you doing. Donkey quickly said "Sonic chan i Love you." Sonic blushed and fell on his bed and donkey jumped on him. "Senpi are you telling the truth even though i'm a boy." Donkey smiled "Especially because you're a boy." he said as he kissed him.

Donkey broke the kiss and took sonic close off and then his "You **penis **look so big." Sonic said blushing all over. Donkey got on his knee and placed his hoof on sonic's **penis**. "I'm sorry for Yelling this is my apology." Donkey finish rappen his lips around his **penis**.

Sonic moaned over and over as donkry worked is magic. Sonic hole body shock as he cam in his mouth. Donkey pulled away from sonics still hard **penis** and swallowed. "Sorry i was so quicky." SONIC said. DOnkey evil greened "Oh don't worry its not over" Donkey forced him on his back he lied his **penis** up with donkey ass "are you ready to make me happy" Donkey said going is side of him Sonice sramed as pain and plusher shocked is body Donkey moaned as he forced deeper and deeper into sonis anus.

After more and more thrusting Donkey grabbed Sonic's **penis **began playing with it. Sonic maned as donkey filled him with the cum and pulling out and shooting on his cheast. and fell be side him. "Sonice I-I love you.


End file.
